Seven Moons Sect
Seven Moons Sect (七月宗, Qī yuè zōng) is one of the famous seven sects in Ancient Zang. About Seven Moons Sect was located in a basin surrounded by mountains. On these mountains live members of the sect. There is 13 lines off the 13 Great Sect Elders. Each of them have their own mountain and their disciples and followers live on their mountains. Seven Moons Sect has a total of seven layers of Sky Beyond the Sky. The first layer is the world of the outer sect and the field of the inner sect. This is what is shown to the outisde world. The second and third layers are allocated to the inner sect disciples based on their levels of cultivation. This and further layers are like illusions. The fourth layer is where the disciples of Sect Elders live, though their accommodation is made based on their status. The fifth layer is the place where Sect Elders and the successor disciples of all the Great Sect Elders live and train. In the sixth layer, only the Great Sect Elder who is in charge of the affairs in the sect can reside there.Ch. 1388 The seventh layer of Sky Beyond the Sky is the world in the five-colored pearl. There exist 13 continents.Ch. 1387 Each continent belongs to a Great Sect Elder. The number of Great Sect Elders mean a corresponding number of Sect Elders. Those who became Sect Elders were the chief successor disciples of the 13 Great Sect Elders. They were also the greatmasters of the disciples of their Master's line. Su Ming had been added to their number, causing the number of Sect Elders in Seven Moons Sect to be 14, when there were still only 13 Great Sect Elders.Ch. 1393 There is an ancient tradition and a rule that one of Great Sect Elders is awake, and the other twelve are asleep. This one is in charge of Seven Moons Sect. The current era is of Great Sect Elder Dao Han and he is in charge of Seven Moons Sect. In the the annual Seven Moons war, the sect carry on a recruitment for the inner sect. Those who get more than one hundred spirit plates, are chosen by the Sect Elders.Ch. 1381 Succesor disciples can practice the Seven Lives Art, the unique cultivation method of Seven Moons Sect.Ch. 1401 Dao Divinity Shadow Descension Rune is the sect's testing platform for its members.Ch. 1390 The sect also uses shadow styles of ancient Four Great Lines of Nature as a teaching tool.Ch. 1403 Background There have been 12 people who reached Avacaniya Realm in 100 years in the history of the sect. They are legends and serve as Great Sect Elders. History Book 7 During travelling the world before the competition for the crown, Su Ming, who was the Third Prince of Ancient Zang, joined Seven Moons Sect, after he saw his Harmonious Morus Alba sealed in a pearl.Ch. 1379 Ch. 1381 When Sect Elder Lan Lan divinated very prosperous future of Wang Tao possessed by Su Ming and the sect, she woke up her Master, Xu Zhong Fan. He decided to take Su Ming as his successor disciple and he woke up the rest of slumbering Great Sect Elders. Years later, Seven Moons Sect received threats from One Dao Sect to hand over all the disciples they took in the last 2 cycles of 60 years or there would be war.Ch. 1404 Decision of all 13 Great Sect Elders was to fight, because Su Ming was the most valuable person to them.Ch. 1405 Reference List Category:Sects Category:Ancient Zang